


Seventeen

by Shaderose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Boyfriends, Crying, Drabble, Everyone Needs A Hug, Grief/Mourning, Harley is a good Boyfriend, Harley tries to help, M/M, Peter Parker Has a lot of Guilt, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), or tries to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose
Summary: "Can't we be seventeen?That's all I want to doIf you could let me in,I could be good with you."~~Peter overworks himself after Tony's death, and Harley just wants his boyfriend back.





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is a drabble I wrote based off of the song "Seventeen" from the musical Heathers.  
> I originally wanted this to be way longer, but I wanted to get it out before Far From Home.  
> So here it is! It isn't the best but it's something! Lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"I have to, Harley, you know I have to."

Harley groans loudly, wiping a hand over his face before pinching the bridge of his nose, glaring at his boyfriend from across the room (a habit he got from Tony, ironically enough).

They've been having this argument on and off for the past week. Ever since the _decimation_ as the world likes to call it (Harley just likes to call it the time when everything went to shit), Peter has been running himself into the ground. Going out as Spiderman every single night until the early hours of the morning and then working on homework, going to bed for _one hour_ before getting up to go to school. Peter has been running on approximately 6 hours of sleep for this entire week, and Harley's had enough of it. He knows what Peter's doing, why he's doing it, hell, Harley feels it too, but he can't sit back and watch as his boyfriend slowly crumbles until his inevitable crash and burn.

"No, you don't have to, Peter. The world will be fine for one night, you need to rest."

"I don't _need_ to do anything! I'm fine!" Peter snaps at him, glaring right back at Harley.

That's another thing that Peter's gotten during his overworking spree, ever since everything happened really. He's gained an attitude, snapping off Harley's head every time he so much as suggests he take a break. And, if Harley's honest, even with all of the times he's done it so far, it doesn't hurt any less. Peter never used to get snappy with him, even when he was upset or frustrated he _never_ took it out on Harley. Never.

Harley just wants the old Peter back. _His_ Peter back. But he knows that isn't going to happen any time soon.

Normally this is when Harley would back off, letting Peter go and dig the hole to his grave faster but he isn't doing that tonight. He won't let it go anymore, he _can't_.

"But you're not Peter! You're not fine! You're overworking yourself! You aren't eating you're barely sleeping, it's not healthy! You're going to collapse, Peter."

He's yelling at this point, shaking with anger, and fustration, and paralyzing _terror_. He can't let Peter do this, he can't.

"I dont care!" Peter roars back, seemingly unaware of Harley's inner turmoil. "The world needs me, Harley! Iron Man is gone, and Spider-Man's the only one left to protect them!" Harley flinches at the iron man part, his hands balling into fists and tears filling his eyes, his body shaking. "They _need me_ , Harley, I can't just let them down, I-"

" _I NEED YOU TOO!_ " Harley cuts him off, screaming, the tears burning at the edges of his eyes finally falling as he breaks. "Oh god" He collapses down onto the couch, his head in his hands, pulling at his hair as his body shutters with uncontrollable sobs. "I can't lose you too, Peter, I can't, I just can't." He wheezes out in between gasps and inconsolable sobs.

"Oh Harley," he hears rapid footsteps, before his body is being pulled into another, arms wrapped around him tightly and rubbing his back soothingly. "I'm here, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He sounds destroyed, voice breaking and body shaking, like he's on the verge of crying too. "I'm sorry, Harley, I'm _so sorry_."

Harley just shakes his head, gripping onto his Peter's shirt tightly, sobbing harshly into his shoulder.

They stay like this for a while, wrapped up in each other, crying together, letting out all of their pent up frustration, pain and sorrow. All of the guilt from the past few weeks, all of the grief of losing someone close to both of them, all of the frustration that ate them both alive every single day, all of it.

As Harley body finally starts to settle slightly, and his tears stop flowing, he starts to wonder what Tony would think, if he was here. What he would think of Peter's refusal to help himself, only helping everyone else. What he would think of Harley's breakdown, of all of his panic and concern and frustration. Harley only comes to one conclusion.

He shakes his head against Peter's shoulder. "Tony wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want this for us. For you."

Peter tenses up at his name, a name they refused to speak all this month, knowing it was too hard, too difficult for either of them to talk about, before gripping Harley harder and pulling him impossibly closer. "I know." He murmurs into Harley's ear. "I'm staying in tonight. I won't go out, I promise."

Harley lets out a shaky breath, almost sobbing again in relief, truly relaxing for the first time in weeks. "Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you." He repeats it over and over as Peter squeezes him again, silently reassuring him that he isn't going anywhere.

And later on, when they're on the couch, Peter's head nestled in Harley's lap, fast asleep as a movie drones on in the background, Harley's hand running through his hair, he smiles. Tony would not have been proud of them earlier, but he definitely would be now, where ever he was.

These next few months will be rough, he knew, but as long as he has this boy in his lap, as long as they are _together_ , Harley knows they can get through anything.


End file.
